Ida Wan
Alliance - D4 Browncoats - D6 Corporations - D4 Criminals - D8 Idunhav 'Ida' Wan is a 24 year old woman who joined Aaron and Telumus on Risk's jobs to, in her words, "Gain credits" but her stories don't always add up, and often contradict themselves. Background (prior to Season 1) She was trading on the black market (on he when a thug was threatening one of the older captains. He was defenceless, so she went over to help out (and potentially get some money), but her timing resulted in the thug's death and her hopping on board the captain's ship to escape As she got on board it became very clear very quickly that it was a slaver ship, much to her dismay One attempted (and failed) mutiny later, she was thrown in with the other slaves, where she started a riot and took over the ship. She became close friends with the other 'slaves', then she and Rufus became lovers. They parted ways on a small planet, where a few other of the freed also set off on their own journeys Personality Ida was relatively normal prior to Pilot, but the crueller the people surrounding her, the more psychopathic she became until Finale, where she sustained multiple head injuries She has mellowed out since then, and would rather resolve conflict than cause it - but does have more of a taste for causing pain (specifically to Risk) Backstory Ida was sitting by the local black market. It was always a good place for her to sketch people. They normally didn't notice, and the slaves were changing frequently, so they were interesting subject matter. She had previously tried to start a rebellion, but that just ended up with her getting a nasty mix of mace to the face, causing her to lose an eye and have significant scarring She heard a familiar voice. It was one of the local thugs yelling at a visiting captain. He was quite clearly not on his hit list, he was just a dick at the best of times; accidentally homicidal at the worst. "Where is your second in command now?!" he demanded, laughing and grabbing hold of the captain's collar, throwing him to the dusty ground and extending a single boot to his chest. "I don't have one" the captain wheezed as the boot connected, a loud thud and slight crack could be heard. Ida suddenly found several eyes on her. 'oh not this shit again...' she started, contemplating getting up and walking away, but realised the a small fortune she could make by stepping up to the mark. Maybe she could skim some credits if these were 'legit', or just have some travel and piracy, and take them from anywhere she pleased. She looked up from her sketchbook, and slammed it shut. She sighed. ‘Such a stupid name’ She thought to herself. "That’d be me." she boldly proclaimed, helping this new captain up to his feet. The rest of the market-goers turned to watch the commotion. She turned on her heel and got a second, much longer look at the thug. Practically on her tip-toes, she stood opposite, almost touching him as he smiled, his rotting teeth making his breath eye-wateringly nasty, despite only reaching his neck. "How about you get outta here?" she suggested forcefully, swallowing harder than she'd expected. "G-Go on. Get out of here!". The thug laughed. "What are you going to do about it, little girl?" the thug cruelly chuckled, as the winded captain stumbled back. "Assuming I'd even believe you, why would you be following that weak idiot?" he gently pushed her, causing a slight falter in her footing. "See, you can't even stand upright!" his lackeys began laughing with him as Ida bent down, reaching for something in her boot. It wasn't an especially long blade, but it may as well have been a claymore as it flashed through the air, cutting into the brute's throat. He gasped and burbled as blood gushed forth, spattering anyone in a 5 foot radius and pouring into his lungs. The lackeys quickly stopped laughing and looked at their small steak knives, before backing off. She slashed again, catching his chest instead of his neck again. "ANYONE ELSE FUCKING WANT SOME?!" she began brandishing it about, a little more manic than she'd have hoped. Everyone backed off, including the small crew. The thug lay finally dead and twitching on the floor in front of her, and everyone got back to their business, a little faster than before. Ida strolled over to the crew of 5 (after a few deep breaths, and wiping her visor clean-ish) "Yeah, I'm joining you by the way" she stated to the captain, as they all boarded the ship. He looked a little confused, but confided they were lacking in muscle. Once on board, she realised it was quite a comfortable place. There were a surprising amount of extra rooms, almost like dorms, and comfortable chairs dotted about the place. She decided to adventure to the control room. She pressed a pad and the door slid open. “Nice” she said in awe, but quietly enough that she wouldn’t startle the captain, fresh out of the medical bay “This is one lush ship. What do you guys actually do?” she asked “We’re Slavers” ‘Oh come ON’ she mentally facepalmed. “Nice, nice. Cool… What sort of…?” “Human” “Yup, cool. That’s… yup.” “Unusual?” “Not exactly, just not what I was expecting. I mean, your crew are, what, 90? And not the fittest… How do you manage that?” “Hey, the oldest here is 53, and that’s me” he chuckled. “You’re pretty fun, you know?” “Thanks” she glanced back at the door. Where were they keeping the slaves? She coolly left the control room, back to her ‘dorm’ and sighed. “Why doesn’t anything go right for me?” There was one thing for it; Finding one of the younger crew members, getting friendly, and getting them to join her side. There was a younger man, about 34, who might be willing to join her in freeing these people. A few months later, her plan came to an interesting turn, but it didn't end how she'd hoped. She was deemed a treasonous wretch, and had her sleeves ripped (as she had no ranks to be torn from her) and was thrown in with the slaves. several months passed before she managed to get everyone out. The slaves may have been weak, but their numbers easily outweighed the crew. Kau (the youngest man) looked over to her, pure terror in his eyes as they all broke loose “I tried to bring you to our side…” she said in a mocking sympathetic voice as he was destroyed. Several more months passed before they found their destination, however Ida couldn't deal with being on that ship any longer, and needed to get out. “I’m getting off at the next planet we pass, guys.” she stated. “It can’t be much worse than this” A few others laughed with her. “Anyone else coming?” a couple of people raised their hands. “Ok, good. We’re gonna have to set out some plans and rules once we’re down”